dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheRoyAndre
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Darkspawn Chronicles page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 07:06, 5 June 2010 Edits Hey, can you use the Preview button when editing? It helps to keep the recent changes clean and makes it easier on other users if they wish to edit the same page. Thanks. 03:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Please follow this advice as a courtesy to other editors. 04:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Please do not ignore this. If you continue to do this, something else may need to be done. 05:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Please stop Please use show preview when editing and please stop adding youtube links to the pages. This is the last time I will ask you to. 13:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I use the preview when adding..I only made(finish sites that are not added on the darkspawn chronicles.) I fill in most of the info by text ,still why can't i add external link in the site? i already got feed back from users that this help them? and so far i found several link (external link on you tube ) why can't i add external links?when other can,same timeI fill in items,walktrough and sidequest's by text.? its only made for help.? so far i found no one directing these site before i did it,?..so why so hostile to external links.the externallink is a add on if people not read the point.? and so far only you are negative to the links. I found walktrough in this site,and some walktrough misses quest's,so why cant i add a tube that inform on all quest's Like noble origin story i even not find the sidequest Sweet Iona/darrien,why this?. I love these sites,but only thing i miss is a good overview on all the quest's MEAN YOU CAN EASY MISS SOME USING THESE SITES,SO WHY jUST NOT ADD ALL SIDE QUEST'S THAT INCLUDE THE PLACE'S? there are several external link on these site's already,and i found them helpful while playing my first time. the walktrough (tubes already there misses quest's? i only add ALL quest's in area in the tubes) the tubes are made to help..since i finish the game 8 times so far i see no problem with this,maybe you can tell me why this is a problem? :I would be more polite if you were more courteous to other editors. Two administrator have told you not to add links, and we have asked that you use the Preview button (I had to ask four times). Complaining to other editors is not going to do anything but cause more trouble. I advise that you focus on editing and follow the advice both myself and Loleil have given you. 03:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) YOU told me to remove the link's lolie's had no problem with it TILL HE SEE YOUR COMMENT,ACTUALLY JUST READ YOUR TEXT,YOU NEVER WARNED ME 4 TIMES!!!!...YOU TOLD ME 1 TIME THAT,I NEEDED USE THE PREVIEW BUTTON,THIS I DID FROM DAY 1.!!!! GROW UP DUDE...SO WHAT IF YOU ARE A ADMIN OR NOT.? WHAT IS YOUR POINT,STILL YOU ADD NOTHING TO THE ISSUE THAT MAKE SENSE.IF YOU FOLLOW MY TEXT ,YOU WILL FIND OUT THAT OM NOT THE ONLY ONE HAVING PROBLEM WITH YOUR ATTITUDE. ACTUALLY I FEEL YOU NEED STEP DOWN FROM YOUR HIGH HORSE...DAILY I MANAGE 14 IN MY DAILY WORK...AND IF I ANSWER MY COWORKERS AS YOU DO,THEY WOULD THINK I WAS AN ASSHOLE...CALM DOWN YOU not OWN THIS SITE,AND YOU NOT RUNNING FOR PRESIDENT.... IF SHIT TALK IS ALL YOU CAN ADD TO THE ISSUE I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY TO YOU.THAN GROW UP... BY THE WAY AFTER TALK TO YOU AND GET YOUR COMMENTS I JUST WANT TO REMOVE THE LINKS I ALREADY MADE,JUST TO SHOW SAME KINDNESS BACK.... MY DAILY LIFE GOES ON,IF YOU REMOVE ME AS USER OR NOT (ACTUALLY I GIVE A SHIT,BUT M TO OLD TO LISTEN TO A DUDE ON 21 THAT ACT LIKE HE IS 14. MAYBE YOU SHOULD READ MY POINTS AND ANSWER THEM BACK INSTEAD OF CONTINUE THE USELESS TRASH TALK.. I GUESS THIS SITE IS FOR TO SHOW WHO IS BOSS.i GUESS THATS ADMIN FOR YOU,I use this site to get help on my gaming..and i'm pretty sure I'm NOT alone. but i feel sorry if this is general admin behavior , then this site has a serious 1 task for an admin would for me ,be able to talk to all user's without show that kind of behavior.(ps i just read a nother user and his exp with you,I have to say he also not seems to like your attitude(Mictlantecuhtli.) maybe you should take it as a hint... and try change your answers in stead of continue this ......by you telling me to use the preview button 4 times...+hint follow my hint and site,and you will find 1. that tells this is last time i warn you.....2 times you told about the preview button..I answer back 1st time that i use the preview button FROM day 1..so why give some one feed back when you guessing what i'm doing.I'm new to the site,but i use advance mode,and i use the preview button on every add on i made.from day 1. Still i got no answer w the external link is a problem,only that 2 admin have told me to remove therm.So i still have no normal answer.and i still not see your point. there are links on this site already on tubes that use advertising..I don't.Never.i addded 205 tubes in gaming.NO advertising. I see today you say in defence to day i will start respect me...iF...well i give you a hint..you get my respect when you can give me a answer,and not a bla bla comment about warnings.and reason is that i told you so..(THAT IS NOT A REASON).Its not normal to start with a warning..a warning you can give when people Don't show you respect or follow your lines after several messages,that should start in a nice way.. still i never got the answer back.even i try my best.in a nice way..from day 1.but don't exp. respect when you show no respect.... TheRoyAndre (talk) 15:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :This is the last reply you will get from me. I have already stated why you can't use YouTube. Loleil and I have given detailed explanations as to why. We do not have to give you any more reason than that. I asked you four times to use the show preview button to reduce your edits to the same page (even if you use it, it doesn't help if you do not use it proactively). The YouTube links will be removed as I see them (I have been removing them for the past week or so). Also, Mictlantecuhtli and I have put aside our differences. :So I suggest you focus on contributing positively and stop harping on this. All you are being now is disruptive. :Oh, and I am not 21. 15:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC)